The present application relates to an automatic cutoff device for disabling electrical current to a power tool or other device when the operator is not within a certain proximity of the tool or other device.
Power tools, such as drills, saws, sanders, and the like, are generally known. Such tools are generally electrically powered, either through a corded connection to a wall outlet or with a battery connected to the tool for added portability. Electric power presents great benefits to an operator in terms of the added energy the tool can be capable of exerting compared to manual power, such as additional torque for a drill or faster movement of an electric sander, which allows an operator to perform tasks that may not be capable of performance through hand-powered tools or may allow an operator to perform tasks faster or with less exertion than with hand-powered tools.
However, traditional power tools are powered at all times when plugged in or connected to a charged battery. The energy capable of exertion by power tools can therefore be dangerous if a tools is unintentionally activated by a passerby, a child, or by the operator when his or her attention is directed elsewhere. Therefore, a need exists for an automatic cutoff device that disables power to the power tool when the operator is not within the proximity of the tool to prevent accidental activation of the tool.